This invention relates generally to the field of monitoring transaction systems to identify suspicious activity.
Toll free authorization request numbers are typically provided to various merchants. Some merchants share toll free authorization request numbers while other merchants have their own private authorization request numbers. These authorization request numbers are intended to be used by merchants to phone in authorizations when a card fails at the point of sale. Using these numbers allows a merchant to continue with a sale when a given card can not be read electronically.
Unfortunately, fraud sometimes takes place when certain individuals are able to learn these authorization request numbers. These individuals may have computer-generated, stolen or otherwise obtained a potential account number. The individuals use the potential account numbers to call an authorization service, via an authorization request number, in order to ascertain whether the potential account number is authorized for a given dollar amount. These fraudulent calls are often made from home phones, cell phones, pay phones, etc. Once the individuals learn that a potential account number is authorized, they may attempt to use the potential account number on the Internet, in a mail order, in a telephone order, in an in person transaction.